Love Me
by shampoo147
Summary: Petunia loves Severus Snape.


shampoo147: Well, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Ayame: She bought herself loads of candy.

shampoo147: Not all of was bought by myself, my friends gave me some of theirs.

Ayame: Anyway, she wanted to do a Valentine's story, so here it is.

shampoo147: I do not own the Harry Potter series or related characters.

* * *

Love Me

Petunia bit her lip as she inched forward; she was hiding behind a bush. Normally, she'd hate the mere thought of dirtying her new clothes and hurting her hands by handling earth like this; but there he was . . . Severus Snape. An urchin from Spinner's End, at least, that's what Daddy said.

But he was . . . she bit her lip again, feeling her cheeks flame. He was beautiful, with white-white skin and black-black hair; and black eyes, too. He was beautiful and Petunia wanted to approach him, for the past year she'd tried . . .

Lily laughed at something Severus said and Severus smiled at her.

Petunia felt an overwhelming rush of hate for her sister. Even though her sister was younger, her parents never failed to point out how much prettier than Petunia she was.

(Perfect naming, huh? Petunia's a petunia and Lily's a beautiful lily about to bloom)

That's what Daddy said once, when he thought she wasn't listening. She was always listening.

Hesitantly, she inched forward into the bush again; she wanted to hear more about this world that Severus lived in . . . a world of magic and wonder for the beautiful boy.

" . . . and then there are a bunch of street that intersect directly into Diagon Alley; like Knockturn Alley, Dobbledurks . . . well, it's really something you have to see, Evans! I'll show you!"

A world for her beautiful sister.

A world she could never be a part of.

Petunia ran away.

* * *

"And I know he used to be a prat, but he's really grown up over the summer! And look, look what he gave me for my birthday!" Lily exclaimed as she showed them a beautiful charm bracelets outlined with glittering emeralds, "He says it matches my eyes." She cooed.

Petunia watched in disgust as her parents fawned over the bracelet. So the freak had money, so what?

"An engagement ring can't be far behind!" Their mother exclaimed as Petunia cleared away the dishes. Momma was getting feeble in her old age, so the household duties fell unto Petunia. Of course no one expected the perfect fucking Lily to dirty her hands to help the house-no, she just turned the teacups into mice.

"Mo-o-om!" Lily cried, blushing but looking pleased about the prospect.

"What happened to Severus; I thought you two were dating." Petunia could feel the bitterness eating her up on the inside; if Lily was cheating or playing Severus . . .

Lily's expression went hard, "Severus made it clear that he prefers the company of Death Eaters than me; he called me a _mudblood_. Besides, we never even dated!"

"And good riddance to that," Daddy said, "always knew that boy wasn't any good."

Petunia waited for Lily to defend Severus, like she was supposed to.

Lily said nothing more about Severus.

Petunia thought of sad, black eyes and felt the bitterness block her throat.

* * *

Petunia stared hard into the emerald eyes that had belonged to her sister. Now her sister was gone; blown up by with that Potter freak.

'Good riddance,' she thought, feeling her shoulders shake as her throat clenched.

She stared into those green eyes, hating every second she had to look at them. How she would love to get rid of the little brat and begone of those eyes forever . . . but she couldn't.

She stiffly sat up and wandered into the living room, finding her attention on her wedding picture. She had married Vernon because she loved him; he was the first man to be disenchanted by her beautiful sister and see _her_, just her. But she couldn't love him more than . . . and he understood.

'I love you,' she had written once, after her sister's wedding. She had addressed it to Severus Snape, Spinner's End and had thought that it would be that. End of story, she confessed. She stared hard at the paper in her hand, having picked it up with the brat and was unsure how to proceed.

She never expected a response.

'Petunia Dursley,

I fail to understand why you have sent me a letter with three words on it. I recognize your handwriting and the return address, which is why I am able to respond. As the letter was specifically sent to me, I am left with the conclusion that you have sent this letter to me in honesty; to which I must, in turn, be honest. I am a cruel man, Mrs. Dursley, but I cannot ignore any matter regarding the former-Evans family.

I do not love you, I do not doubt that you know where my affections laid and continue to lie. This brings me to my next topic; I must ask that you do not inform the young Potter of his status in the Wizarding World and for you to openly acknowledge him as a member of your household. The wards that protect him and your family will not work otherwise.

I have never borne any affection for you, but I do not wish you ill. Forget me.

Severus Snape'

She bit her lip, reminding herself of when she was a child, hiding behind bushes. She couldn't push that child away; Severus had just asked her not to.

The Headmaster could rot in hell for all she cared, but she could not deny a request from Severus.

_Forget me_

"I wish I could, my love."


End file.
